The 7 lords
by MegaKicka
Summary: Jake was a lieutenant under Captain Link in the Hylain Army who had just come back from a battle, with most of his men before they retreated. When Princess Zelda dissapears, the two go looking for her, and find a threat to the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain! We must withdraw!" I yelled. Men were being slaughtered by Ganondorf's forces. I was on my horse, trying to force them back. "Captain Link! We are about to be taken over." He looked at me, then out to the never ending hordes of monsters. "Fall back!" He yelled, raising his sword and making his horse go backwards. I followed him, as our remaining men followed.

"Very well, Captain. You are excused." The king said. I waited outside the door, hearing the King's booming voice. The door opened, and Link came out. "I'm sorry sir. If I had watched our flank-" "No, Lieutenant. It's not your fault. We were extremely outnumbered. That attempt to attack would have failed under any circumstance." I nodded. "I'll see you later, Lieutenant." And thats when the Captain left.

I sat in my room inside of the castle. The room is large, due to my rank (Lieutenant in the most prestigious sector in the Hylian Forces), and very luxurious. "Shit! It's all of my fault! All of it!" I yelled. Half of my men died. Half of a leigon of men. Half of them! You'd think, though, A Lieutenant, would be used to this. But guess what? Nobody ever gets used to it. Go to a thousand battles, one man falls, you will still feel sorrow. Nobody ever gets used to it, they just hide their emotions. No one. Ever. "Lieutenant Scythion, sir!" I looked to the door. One of my men, panting, his hands on his needs. "Lieutenant, Princess Zelda has dissapeared!".

"Captain, are you okay?" I asked. He seemed sad and forlorn. I could understand- his girlfriend had gone. It was deep into the night now, and we sat by candlelight at the Captain's house about a half-mile from the city. We were making final preperations for our trip to find her. Of course we were. Why wouldn't we? "I'm fine, Jake. Just a little tired, thats all." He looked up, and gave me a weak smile. "Sir, are you sure we shouldn't clear this with the king, I me-" "No," he interuppted. His face became serious " I'm having too many suspicions about the king.

"But Captain, he's the-"

"No, Lieutenant. Thats final."

I sighed. "Fine, sir. Who should we have with us."

"Just us."

"Captain, excuse me, but thats just stupid! Only the two of us! We _absolutley_ need at least 5-"

" Lieutenant, obey my orders!" I sighed again. "Fine, sir."

And thats when this whole crazy adventure started.

Chapter 1 of my first real story! Thanks for reading, at r&r, please!

-Kicka


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain?" I asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he replied.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in time."

I sighed. He had given me this answer for a long time

At this point, we had been walking for days already. We were wearing the cloaks of travelers over our armor, trying to keep people from knowing we were in the Hylian Army. I had my custom-forged sword tucked at my side. It was made out of glimmering steel, and was about 3 feet long.

About 2 weeks had passed when when Captain Link said stop. We were on the bridge above Lake Hylia.

"Here." the Captain said with his eyes closed, his head tilted towards the sky.

"Captain, excuse my language, but what the hell are we doing here?" I asked.

He opened his eyes suddenly. "No, it can't be!" he said.

The bridge started to shake.

"Lieutenant, we have to jump off the bridge!"

"Sir, are you mad! We'll die!"

"I understand, lieutenant, but we'll die for sure if we stay here!"

A black portal opened above us.

The Captain looked up one more time.

"Jump!" he said. I had a good feeling he was right about staying up here and dying.

I got up on the ledge, and jumped.

It was a strange feeling falling down so far. It seemed like it was going to take forever before I actually hit the water

But, the thing is, when you hit the water, that time dissapears and all you can think is "PAIN!". And that was the thing I thought before I passed out.

There were 2 people above me when I started to wake up. "Will he be okay?" That voice was familiar. It was Captain Link's. But another voice, the voice of a woman.

"Yes. He will be fine. But you burden the Lieutenant too heavily."

"What are you talking about? He's 25, he can handle it. "

" Giving him the burden of commanding a leigon?"

"I was right there with him!"

"No you weren't. I was watching you. You were there with your little 'Elite Squad', and gave him _thousands _of lives."

"You were there? What the-"

"Don't ask. But I expect you to be-"

I opened my eyes, and saw the woman- Princess Zelda.

"Princess!" I was about to get up, but I couldnt sit up.

"Stay down, lieutenant." said the Captain.

"Uggh. Where are we?" I asked. This wasn't lake Hylia.

Captain Link looked at princess Zelda. Zelda nodded.

"We are in the land of the 7 Lords" said Captain Link.

"The 7 what, sir?" I asked.

"The 7 Lords. "

"What are those, sir?" I looked at him, confused.

" In this time (the time of the 7 lords), The 7 Lords were once great brother kings. Their names were Damind, Manth, Kyan, Timith, Demeath, Luso, and Finice. They ruled fairly and justly. Their subjects were always happy. Their lands, beautiful, lush, green. The signs of darkness nowhere. No peril at all. This period of greatness lasted a long time- until the brothers met a dark, dark man. He changed them into horrible monsters. The 7 Lords then destroyed this world, and in time, destroying themselves. That's when their time ended, and our time began."

I had a feeling Captain Link was hiding something from me. In his eyes, his story. But I decided not to question it at this time.

I finally looked around. It was a barren plain here, gray clouds, and nothing but flat land as far as I could see. "But, Captain, this is just land. Nothings here."

"Aye. And thats why Zelda and I are here. We are here to destroy something that may destroy this world,.The 7 Lords, in their corrupted stated, will return to scourge the land."

"Captain, your not answering my question. Nothing is here. Where are we?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in the land of the 7 Lords."

"You don't know?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we here."

"We're waiting for it."

" For what?Captain, there's nothing here! Nothing!"

"Sigh. It should be happening soon."

"What, Captain? We are in the goddamn middle of nowehere, and-"

"Lieutenant! Be quiet, or you will get us all killed!"

"No, Captain! Who can hear us? Who the fuck can hear us?"

I started laughing hysterically.

"What the fuck is gonna get us killed, huh, Link? What the fuck-"

"Lieutenant! Get yourself together!" He slapped me in the face.

I yelped and fell over.

"Ugghhhh" I moaned.

"You okay now, Lieutenant?"

"Yes...but Captain, I recognize this place."

"Hm?"

"It was before I knew you. My girlfiend got taken by a dark beast... it teleported here. I grabbed onto it and teleported with it. It was here. I know it. Before I could get up from the fall after teleporting, the dark beast mortally wounded her. I destroyed the dark beast. I tried to save her. I did everything I could. She didn't survive."

"You probably saw that I was Missing In Action for 6 months when you selected me to be your Lieutenant. I was here, screaming and crying. When they found me, I was so skinny you could see my bones, and horrified. I had no idea how i survived. I was just waiting to die, finding life meaningless. They put me in the mental ward for a while. I was screaming her name, and crying."

My girlfriend...


End file.
